Team Professional's Hospital
by Iggychu
Summary: England is rushed to the hospital. China is a two faced character Prussia is the doctor WHO.WILL.WIN? cursing. gender bending. crack... some what...


ANOTHER TEAM PROFESSIONAL FIC! AGAIN CHINA IS FEMALE! AND HOPE YOU LOVE THE STORY! COMPLETE CRACK/REAL!

It seemed like a normal day and all. Walking home from school after a long day of an annoying idiot screaming in Brittan's ear when suddenly Britten tripped and fell onto the side walk! Oh No!

"England! Can you hear me?" China yelled more worried than ever. "Answer me England!"

"Yeah I'm fine." He said calmly.

Too late.

China was now dialing 911 "Some one get the police! The fire fighters! Air force! Army! Marines! AN AMBULANCE! England tripped and can't get up!"

"hey I can get up just-" un able to finish China quickly put her finger on his lips.

"Shh. Don't speak you might hurt yourself." China said "Lay down and don't move!"

England just slapped her hand away and was getting ready to get up and leave. The sound of wheels shrieking on the road the ambulance stopped in front of them. To their surprise there was nothing there but the ambulance…

Coming out of the ambulance with a stretcher was Spain and Japan. They quickly throw England onto it and just flip him in the ambulance as China gets in and they slam the door and drive 400 mph.

"Don't worry Britten! I'm sure your going to make it!" China says gripping his hand.

"Hey! Don't hold my hand we look like we're dating! And what the hell!" the ambulance then stopped in front of the hospital and then they put England on a stretcher and run down the halls like the psychos they are! China was running too and eventually they made it into a hospital room and flipped England onto the bed.

China runs to England's side once again "Don't worry! I'm sure the doctor can heal you!"

"China I'm not-" England started but never finished.

He was interrupted by the hospital's room's door bust open with smoke coming out of it. "Did anyone say doctor!?"

"Oh no." England face palmed.

"Because the awesome doctor is me! The awesome Prussia!" He said striking a pose while England started shouting.

"What the bloody hell! How did you become a doctor! You're only in high school!" England fumed angrily at the Prussian.

"Doctor can you save him?" China said with a desperate voice.

"Of course I can!" Dr. Prussia smiled as the camera focused on him "Because I'm awesome like that!"

From the corner of the scream England yelled "That's no damn reason! Damn it!"

"Nurse get ready for operation." Prussia made a serious voice

"Operation!? Bloody hell?!"

"I'm on it!" China was now in one of those sexy nurses out fits. It caused Britten to have a sudden nose bleed.

"Oh no! the patient is losing blood Doctor! what do we do?!" China said.

"We get him a blood donation!" quickly Prussia puts a type O blood bag and instantly stops England's nose bleed.

Several hours later England woke up in a white room and asked "Am I dead?"

Then Dr. Prussia's voice said "Sadly no… but on the bright side we got free food!"

England sat up with a dead pan expression "Oh right. I'm in the hospital because I tripped and fell unharmed."

"Right! Now all we need to do is get this form signed by you so that the awesome me and fellow friends can operate!"

"Hell no!" England said immediately

Too late. "Now would that be Britten with two T's or one." Chibi nurse China asked at a table

"I'm pretty sure it's two." Chibi doctor Prussia said observing China's beautiful hand writing.

"bloody hell! That's illegal!" Briten yelled from the bed.

"Are you ready Nurse China?!" Asked Prussia, back in his normal form.

"Yes! Are you ready to do this Dr. Prussia!?" China asked Back

"Hellz Yeah! The awesome is always ready!" Prussia yelled.

Then they both looked at England with excited smiles. At the same time they asked Britten "Are you ready to do this England?!"

"No." England said

"Well it's time to du-du-du-du-d-d-d-duel!" Yelled China

BZZZZ. "Awe crap I got out!" China said from one side of the bed.

"Hah! Well that's you're fault for not being careful! Un like the awesome me! Ha-ha-ha-ha-" BZZZZ "Damn it!" Prussia said from the other side.

Both Prussia and China were seated on their own chair on their own side of the bed. While England stared down at the Operation board on his lap his thick eyebrow twitched impatiently.

"What the hell! I thought you two were going to operate me!" England fumed again.

"Wrong!" Prussia said. "We said that we were going to Operate. We never said we were going to operate YOU." Prussia said glancing at England

China glanced at him as well "Yeah, we're only in High School." She looked at England funny. "And any ways wouldn't it be illegal to do that?"

"Oh so kidnapping me and forging my signature isn't?" England asked.

"Hey we're going to need this room. A lady's water broke." Said a male nurse from the door.

"We rented this room till eleven that would be…" Prussia checked his watch "eight hours from now so yeah we'll be out in a minute."

"Oh, okay. Well make it snappy." The nurse said and left.

"So now back to our game. England it's your turn." Prussia said looking back at the board.

England eyebrow twitched and said, "Oh hell no! I'm out of here!"

"I wonder what he'll say when he finds out we used up his savings." China whispered and that set all hell lose!

End.

Another Team Professional fan fiction has been released! YAY!

I want to say hi to my dear friends in team pro! *Waves* England! Prussia! I love you both!

I also want to give thanks to those who inspired this Fan Fiction! It's to all those who always made China end up in the hospital!

Please review and 3!

I love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
